Sidekicked
by Luvin' the Muffin
Summary: There comes a moment in every sidekicks life, when they gotta flip the enemy the bird and then hope the real hero recovers enough to save their skinny ass later. Probably a One Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my horrible attempt at a story in first person. If your eyes burn well, that sucks. The characters are probably going to be OOC, but this is my first attempt at a Jak and Daxter fic, alright? So it might be a bit rocky. **

**Description:**There comes a moment in every sidekicks life, when they gotta flip the enemy the bird and then hope the real hero recovers enough to save their skinny ass later.

**Rating:**T (for slight cursing.)

**Probably a One Shot. So let's begin. R&R.**

**... **

(Daxter's POV)

Crap…crap, crap, crap! _Shit! _My claws instinctively dig themselves into Jak's shoulder and I hear him grunt in discomfort. Ears perked I quickly remove my claws and look down at him sheepishly damn I didn't mean to make him feel worse, it was just instinct. Slowly my ears pin themselves to my skull and I know sorrow is reflected in my eyes.

I've never seen Jak this screwed up, I think I see the bone in his leg. Yup something's white sticking out and it's slicked with blood. Ugh I feel like I'm gonna hurl. Y'know I've never realized just how queasy I can get, I mean sure there've been occasional scraps and bruises and even a broken limb here and there, but never this severe.

I guess me and the sight of blood just don't hang. I can see him cackling over us, in his victory and all I can do is scowl teeth grinding together as I gaze at him. I hate him just as much as Jak does, even if I don't show it as much as he does. Oh boy Errol is quite the looker now, with his mostly robotic body, I'd been hoping he'd died in that crash…that we were through with him…well I guess I can't always get what I want.

Oh boy he's ranting now why can't villains get over themselves for, I dunno five seconds? The monologues aren't needed, believe me. Hey, hey! There's a fine line between story telling and monologues, trust me!

I tuned him out for at the moment, just checking up on Jak, making sure he was still breathing. If Jakkie didn't survive no way I would! Errol may have let my skinny ass go all those years ago, but this time he'd make sure I'd end up looking as screwed up as him! Well anyways I'd been tuning him out until I heard him say something about feeding me to metal heads and making Jak watch.

Not cool dude…totally not cool. What a jerk, I felt my fur stand on end as he began to approach me, dammit, I really wish Jak wasn't dying on the floor right now.

"Daxter…" My ears perk as I hear Jak's very weak and raspy voice. I don't like it, the look he's giving me and I feel my ears pin themselves against my head again. His eyes were pained but they held hope…hope that I would escape. I wanted to punch that look off o' his face! "Run…"

"Hey big guy, don't get all pissy but I ain't leavin'," I remarked glaring at Errol who now was way too close for comfort. He'd be able to grab at me and then go through with his threat…From the corner of my eye I saw Jak as he gave me a hard look that said do what I f'n want! Too bad I'm immune to that look.

I got jittering as I stared up at the cyborg, he's lookin' at us with a self assured smirk, like he's got it all figured out. Taking a shuttering breath in I was about to do something I was sure would get old bucket brain's goat.

After all it had worked so well with Pecker…

So I raised my hand flipped the a'hole off and with the biggest grin I could muster I said, "F*ck off!" Ok so I hadn't said that to Pecker but I had flipped him off, saying that was just a bit of insurance I guess. Oh and it got the desired affect too!

Now it was time to run like hell! I took off scrambling around Jak, my eyes large as I sped across the platform, oh yes Errol was defiantly chasing after me; his eyes alight with fury. I barely dodged out of the way of a missile the deadly object grazing my fur, I swallowed thickly. Way to close for comfort there bud! This sucked! This freakin' sucked! I was going to get my fuzzy ass burnt to a crisp!

"Jaaaak!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, trust me that's loud. I was totally screwed if Jak didn't get up somehow and save me…but that didn't seem possible. His freakin' bone was sticking out of his body! Not even Jak would be able to…

No! Stop being selfish for one second you fuzzy little piñata! I shook my head fiercely. This time I had to protect him, I gritted my teeth as my body began to tire. My muscles strained and I panted sweat beginning to spread throughout my fur, bleck. I was slowing down and I knew I was going to die if I slowed down 'cause cyber boy would tear me limb from limb the first chance he got. My brain and body just wouldn't agree anymore so I slowed down my back legs straining the most out of all of my body. Did I mention this sucked?

My ears perked as I saw a crevice in the wall, just ottsel size, oh thank the precursors! Quickly I scurried over to it, my body finally giving out on me. I quickly squeezed my way through the crevice. Hey, it was actually pretty roomy, once you got past the gut clenching crevice.

I panted like mad as I brought my legs up to my chest. Hopefully Jak would somehow make it away before Errol decided takin' Orange Lightning out wasn't worth it. My rest was short lived as something was pushed into my hidey hole. "Damn…" My eyes widened as I saw what appeared to be a cannon alight with eco glowing brightly and aiming right for me, the barrel crackled to life as whatever revved to life in the cannon got ready to shoot me to bits. _I'm sorry Jak…I failed you again. _

**OMIGOSH, that was short. When I have the time I'll lengthen it and make it a little more bearable to read. Also it could be continued, depends on how I feel. Pretty much it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh hai I got the motivation to do another chapter. This chapter was actually fun to write, I think I might be getting the characters down. OK so lets get this over with. **

(Daxter's POV)

Well aren't I mister negativity, my brow furrowed as I looked about me, looking for something that could save my furry ass. A rock. A flippin' rock? I wanted to scream and throw the rock but then genius hit and I quickly grabbed the debris. If I was going to get screwed bucket head was going to get his arm blown off.

Yeah that's right rev up that pretty little laser thing. Quickly I shoved the piece of rock into the blaster of sorts. "Karma's a bitch ain't she?" I growled as his blaster, cannon, thing blew sky high. I managed to curl up my back turned to the flying pieces of metal, the worst I got was a few grazes from the flying wreckage. Then came Errol's scream and I heard him back away from my hidey hole. **(Yup Daxter saved himself.)**

That's right, you're my bitch now, an I'm going to claw you freakin' face of m'kay! Claws unsheathed I bolted from the crevice managing to slide easily from the much larger opening. I scrambled over to Errol, really not wanting to get any closer to danger, I sucked it up though and charged flying through the air and hooking him around the arm.

Claws can't dig into metal, ah fudge. I scrambled like a retard for about five seconds before getting a good grip and climbing up. His rapid movements really weren't helping my situation either. Ok let's see here, not organic…not organic…oooo too bad bucket brain, the only thing organic I see is yer face! Do I see an ottsel scratching post? An lookit! I bet it comes with screaming action!

I was quick to sink my claws into his face, which pissed him off. Can't really blame him though, Darth Vader wannabe couldn't help it, I mean I'd get pissy too if someone was scratching up my pretty mug. Then again I'm not dumb enough to try and kill my enemy along with his dashingly handsome friend, with my zoomer and then not bail in time.

Ouch! Mother-Ok I think I've really pissed him off. The grip around my mid-section says maybe I shouldn't have said Karma's a bitch, cause I don't think Karma enjoys being called that…I was brought up to his bloody face and I grinned sheepishly at him.

"Remember when I said to f*ck off?" I stated still grinning from ear to ear. I must admit his death glare is quite convincing. "Yea that wasn't a suggestion." Yup he chucked me, chucked be like a rag doll over the ledge.

The thing is, I don't have awesome powers and if I do I defiantly don't know how to use them, so I'm going to be an ottsel pancake on the freakin' ground! "Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!" I screamed as I fell. "Freaaakin' saaaveee meeee!"

Then I was suspended above the large ominous caver, something holding me, saving me from falling. I was just about to thank my good ol' side kick but when I looked up I was pretty shocked to she Darth Vader wannabe glaring down at me, a malicious grin forming on his face. Y'know what? I think my safe word is freakin', how many times have a said that throughout this whole crazy narration? Five…six times maybe? Meh I'll just call it my safe word.

Freakin'! Freakin'! Freakin! Freakin! I'm sure as screwed now! What the hell is that sick bastard going to do to me? With the way he was looking at me it looks like he's gong to make my ol' pal watch me become metal head meat. Or something worse since I've pissed him off quite a bit since then and now.

"I'm not done with you rat," this guy really shouldn't talk…his voice sounds like nails on chalkboards. I wanted to wriggle free but my options were limited, either way it was death…and at the moment I wasn't entirely sure what would be the lesser of two evils. Naturally falling wouldn't be as bad as whatever Errol had planned. Then again Jak still needed my distractions to heal his sorry ass.

That is if Jak was alive now. I shuttered at the thought of him actually dying, it seemed so farfetched to think of him dying, the guy had survived two years of unspeakable tortures. Ah freak, here comes the self reflection…I can't help it though, it's really bugging me even as I'm in the clutches of a very hated enemy.

The thought of me dying, was that odd for Jak to wrap his mind around as much as it is for me to think of him as gone forever? We're pretty good pals and I can't imagine my life without him there…those two years had been rough, it was the first time we'd been separated form each other for that long, since I can remember anyway. Jak never being there, me never being by his side again was extremely frightening thought.

I mean we have our whole lives ahead of us right? We're going to eventually have wives right? Then little minnie versions of us and our wives running around right? I mean yeah even I've thought about settling down one day, and if Jak and Keira can ever admit their feelings I'm sure they'd get in it on and have a couple o' kids too.

Jak can't die and I can't die, I'm not trying to say I'm some invulnerable creature, look at me! I'm two feet tail fuzzy and mostly have my mouth to defend myself, plus these nifty claws. No I'm anything but invulnerable, but I'm not going to lay belly up for my enemies to just slaughter me, and if this heart is still pumping they won't kill my pal either! We can't die because we're not just fighting for our lives, we're fighting for everyone on our freakin' planet's lives.

My fur was defiantly bristling as I was ripped out of my thoughts and smashed into the ground, Errol's foot pressing me into the metal, the very front of his foot ready to squish my head. I was facing Jak, and his eyes were barely open, when I came into view his eyes widened. Yup, I'm caught, but what did he expect? I wasn't going to leave him so the only option really was to fall to my death or get caught by one of the enemies.

"Hey there Jakkie-" my voice strained as he added pressure to my head and body. This guy was really getting on my nerves, if I got to his face again he wouldn't be able to see outta that organic eye anymore. "I tried pal…" His eyes asked me why I hadn't run away and saved myself, I could only snicker weakly as Errol didn't let up on the pressure he had on me. "We're partners Jak, live and die that way. Just so ya know we ain't dying neither…"

"That's a very optimistic outlook for a rat who's surely damned," Errol's nail on a chalkboard voice cut in with a throaty chuckle.

"Remember what we talked about before?" I asked growling very lightly in my throat. "About you f'ning off?" I screamed as my head began to get crushed by this a'hole's crappy hardware, hey I'm not as weak as your thinking, but you try being my size and getting stepped on by someone ten times your size, then not screaming your lungs out! Try it! Then you can come groveling to me saying, 'Oh Daxter, we're so sorry for being complete a'holes to you! We totally understand now!'

Wa-oh Jak is getting really mad now. I can see the horns beginning to protrude from his head, and his skin turning ashen. Dark was coming out and even with a bum leg I'm pretty sure he could take on Errol. Or at least I hope so.

Errol knows he's going to probably die…I can tell by the way his fake body seems to tense above me. Then I feel it, he's going to slam all that he can down on me, if he's dying he's going to take me with him. Call it animal instincts but I know that's going to be his scapegoat… I gulp and shutter out a prayer my ma used to tell me when I was real small. I can hardly remember her face but that prayer is engraved in my mind. Praying…weird never thought that would happen, but it brought comfort to me, it brought memories of her back. Truth be told I didn't even know what I was praying to, but I guess it don't matter.

Two things will happen I'm pretty positive, either Jak will get his ass into gear and save mine, or I'll end up squished-yuck!-both end the same way I think. Errol will die.

Y'know this hostage thing, it isn't fun and if I live through this then I'm going to try and never get into the situation again. I know never say never but I'm still going to try hard not to end up in this situation again. Then I feel it, all his weight crashing down on me then I hear Dark Jak roar and then everything just goes black.

**Oh crap, another chapter needs to be written up. What the heck is wrong with me. Reviews make me work a lot faster :). Nurrra!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This'll most likely be the last part. This is more of after the fight, no I didn't avoid the fight because I'm not good at writing fights, I'm not saying that at all! I'm half asleep as I proof read this so, eeeeeeeeeeh...might be a bit odd lookin'.**

Is this death? Absolutely nothing? That's what I'm in now, just floating here looking around but seeing nothing. If this is death, then I've been ripped off! Isn't the afterlife suppose to better than life itself? Ok this sucks, I've been jipped and now I'm dead just perfect! Then I hear something familiar, a voice.

"_You better not give up on me Daxter! Breathe dammit!"_

"Jak, that you buddy?" I called out thinking he could hear me, but then I registered what he had said. Breathe…Oh sh*t! I really am dying! Then I found myself standing outside my body. What the hell? Jak was hovering over me pumping my chest with his hands, and there was blood…was that my blood?

I felt my ears droop as I literally looked at myself dead on the floor, it couldn't happen this way! "Whoa, whoa wait a minute!" I stated running over to my body and pumping it just like Jak was. "Hey I want back in there! Lemme in!"

"You want to go back to that kind of pain?" the voice made me yell in alarm and I stumbled back, fazing through my body and my friend's hands and arms. Jak seemed to freeze at this, as if he'd felt me or something but I was to preoccupied by the thing standing in front o' me.

"Huh?" Yeah Daxter the way your voice just sounded, it could scare any metal head away. I need to stop sounding pathetic. There was a girl there…in grim reaper garb, oh crap first a Darth Vader wannabe and now a Grim Reaper one!

"Do you want to go to that kind of pain?" she asked again, apparently hearing the 'huh' I had uttered. By this time I saw Jak trying to heal me with eco, his brow was furrowed but were those tears...? Oh man! Don't give up your macho image just cause I'm not responding! I'll be back in a minute buddy! I turned back to the girl and nodded.

"That's a lot of pain to deal with, you might die anyways." She stated bouncing her scythe on her shoulder. Pain…I gulped slightly, me and pain don't like each other much, we don't like crossing each other's paths. An we both like it that way. My brow furrowed suddenly then a determination rising up.

"Ok, I'll take those options!" I stated crossing my arms after standing up and tapping my foot in irritation. "Quit trying to talk me outta it!"

"Very well." Bright freakin' light! Gaaah! I can't see, I stumbled back, then felt a tug on my soul. My body was callin' it in and I obeyed immediately.

Pain sucks, and this pain feels like everything in the world came crashing down on me. Every fiber of me screamed out in agony and my own mouth opened as if to scream with them but all I did was take a gasp of air.

"Daxter?" My eyes creaked open and I looked at him, he was worried beyond all recognition, but seeing me awake and looking at him seems to calm him a bit. Good, sobby Jak isn't something I wanted to see or hear.

"I..m'fine…" wow I sound like sh*t! I sound just like Darth Vader wannabe! This is what karma wanted, this was how she was going to get back at me! Why? Aughhhh…over dramatics hurts me all over, I need to stop…

"Daxter you idiot…" he muttered picking me up. I watched as he smiled and I bet he woulda slapped the back of my head if I wasn't in this condition. Just a friendly slap though, I knew it woulda been one o' those way ta go smacks. "Thanks."

"Don't…mention it…" I muttered pained and really just wantin' to fall asleep for a year or two. I managed a grin though. I realized that Errol was nowhere in sight, but at this point I didn't care, Jak was alive and I was alive so that musta meant that Errol was gone…good. Hopefully for good. Something hit me then, "Oh wait…do mention it…tell everyone back at…th' bar…"

He chuckled and I grinned back. "Nah Dax, I'll leave the story telling to you." He began to walk, and I wondered if we was headin' for home. How long had I been outta commission anyways? I know I couldn't have been dead for more than a couple o' minutes…musta been enough time for Jak to somehow but a stop to the destruction of the planet…

"Hey Jakkie," I stated once we were back at th' bar and I was getting' through recovery. He acknowledged me with a grunt as he lay there dozing in his bed. His leg was on the mend as well, sure he'd managed to heal it a bit to get back home, but he'd used up most of it trying to bring me back to life. "Thanks…"

"For what?"

"I dunno," I stated truthfully grinning at him. He looked at me confused, his blue eyes creaked open, the guy was exhausted but I couldn't help but tell him thanks right here and now. I just shrugged wincing slightly as my body protested viciously. "I guess for puttin' up with my crap."

"It's not as if I'm forced to hang around with you," Jak stated his eyes and mine were locked. "We're friends Daxter, and like what you said to Errol, we're partners live and die together."

"You're the best friend a guy turned into an ottsel could ever have pal," I stated. "Though could you make it a bit less corny next time?"

"The last part was yours, and that's the only part that sounded corny Dax." I heard him chuckle and my eyes opened to stare up at the ceiling.

"Yeah well, when it's life or death you tend to say corny things," I sighed turning over in my cot. I suddenly had the impulse to bring something completely different up. "How come I can't get a large comfy bed like yours? I mean, I died for like two minutes, I think that should mean I get a comfy bed at least."

There was a silence and I turned over, wincing again to look at Jak. He had a hard look on his face as he stared up at the ceiling, I rubbed my eyes to see if they was playin' tricks on me, I coulda sworn Jak was about to go Dark…I saw bumps appear just on his hairline, they were barely noticeable, but I saw em'. It was the beginning of his horns…

"Hey pal, it's was a joke." I tried to reassure.

"No…it wasn't…Daxter you died, you were _dead_," He closed his eyes like someone had hit his bum leg and I stared at him wide eyed. Just the thought made him almost go Dark…

"Jak…" I got his attention when I finally thought it was safe to speak. "What…happened after he…crushed me…" I couldn't think of a more pleasant words! An squish just sounded nasty…

"I killed him," he stated simply but that wasn't what I was looking for.

"Jak y'know what I meant…after he cru-" Jak sat up quickly and clutched his head as if in pain, realization hit me he didn't want me to say crushed. He didn't want to see me dead again…even if it was just a memory, even if it was only for a few minutes, sh*t I didn't realize at first.

"Please stop Dax," he muttered his eyes shut tight. "Every time I look at you…I see you laying beaten on the ground…your eyes were wide open…your body had been convulsing…and there was nothing I could do…an before…when he stomped on you there was a sickening crack." His lids twitched and his head jerked back slightly as if he was hearing the crack of my bones again. My ears drooped…

"Oh…" it was all I could say because for once I was at a complete loss for words. A few long minutes passed and we stayed silent that whole time. I finally found the words and I grinned at him as I spoke. "Hey I'm alive now, that's what counts right?"

"Yeah," he said it but he wasn't smiling, he was still beating himself up. Ok, that's it! While he was still sulking I managed to slide off my cot and stagger over to his bed. I dug my claws into the side of the bed and began to climb up. Let me tell ya something, my body wanted to beat the living crap outta me! I really just wanted to scream in agony and fall back onto the floor, my muscles everything actually just plain hurt like a bitch.

I continued cause honestly there was something I really wanted to do. I was panting by the time I got up onto his bed, and he looked to me in confusion, his mouth opened to say something. That's when I sprung, with all the strength I could muster I punched him in the face. It didn't really hurt Jak, I could tell, but it felt so damn good! Too bad my arm throbbed in pain and I felt myself falling to my side from exhaustion, but my good ol' side kick caught me.

"I did what I did knowing full well I was probably going to die," I stated gritting my teeth as pain wracked my whole body. "It's not your fault that happened. So get over it you big lug!"

"We've never came this close to one of us dying," Jak quipped resting me next to him, my upper body propped up by his pillow. The guy had my full attention, at least he didn't seem to be blaming himself at the moment, I bet he just doesn't want another ottsel punch. "We've had a hell of a lot of close calls but we always blew them off afterwards. We were to busy to reflect on how damn close we came to getting killed…"

"I think it was about time for a wake up call pal," I stated looking up at him, our eyes locked for a second. "Fate decided to bitch slap us and say 'Hey! Freakin' stop you retards!'"

"I guess so Dax." Jak stated laying down and staring at the ceiling again. "I guess we were over due for that wake up call."

"Yeah an y'know what?" he glanced at me and I grinned my usual grin. "Fate slaps hard."

"I guess fate and karma read from the same book."

"Or went to the same bitchin' school." Then we busted out laughing, my sides burning like hell and Jak almost bumping his bum leg against the wall. We laughed anyway, wow, I guess laughter is the best medicine. An having yer friends around is even better though. I'm sure Keira and Tess will drop by for a visit soon maybe even ol' Greenie will drop by. I actually wouldn't mind if he did, but he probably has a lecture for us, which I could live without. But that's just his very odd and cruel way of showing he cares.

I'm just hoping another close call doesn't come soon or ever if that's an option. I don't want me almost dying or Jak almost dying to become a regular thing. I don't think I could handle that. An I don't mean our usual almost dying…I mean the fight with Errol. That close call would always be the closets we've ever came to death. An I hoped it'd be the last time we ever came this close again…Next time fate might not be so forgiving.

**Daxter, you guys will probably get a million more close calls before your life truly ends. At least when I'm the author mwahahaha!**


End file.
